


Раздробленный

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Derogatory Language, Gen, Multi, Rape, Torture, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я испытываю постоянную острую боль и не надеюсь на лучший мир, ни для кого. На самом деле мне хочется передать мою боль другим. Я хочу, чтобы никто не избежал её» («Американский психопат», 2000 год)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раздробленный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274403) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> **Примечания:** написано для конкурса [spn_cinema](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com/); арт и оформление предоставлены [LdyGhst](http://ldyghst.livejournal.com/195923.html); также есть [сайт](http://spncinema-carve.wix.com/smith_wesson#!), сделанный специально для фика, где можно ознакомиться с артом, трейлером и саундтреком к нему и скачать себе текст и музыку  
>  **Предупреждения:** Дин – серийный убийца; насилие, изнасилование, пытки, нанесение увечий; уничижительная лексика; аллюзии на Ад  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

 

 

 

 

  
      Мой палец выводит все еще липкой кровью, въевшейся в завитки на подушечке, странные контуры на зеркале в ванной. Круг. Загогулина, похожая на «У». Появляются цифры, и буквы, и непонятные символы.  
      Я смеюсь, протягиваю к ним руку ладонью наружу. Мои зубы окрашены красным. Моя голова полна огня.  
      – Хватит.  
      Моя ладонь прижимается к центру зеркала, и вспыхивает свет. Он ослепляет меня, но все еще дает видеть. Я отвожу руку назад и непристойно улыбаюсь собственному отражению сквозь кровь людей, которых я не могу заставить себя вспомнить.  
      Я совершенство. Я ничто.  
      Сейчас полночь, и день завершен.

 

 

      Мое имя Дин Смит.  
      Мой будильник звонит каждое утро ровно в 7:00. Я никогда не выключаю будильник, потому что иначе мое тело ослушается приказа проснуться. Я сплю на простынях из египетского хлопка плотностью полторы тысячи нитей на дюйм – всегда белых, – так что могу оценить контраст между ними и искусственным загаром, который приобрел в салоне «Загар Портофино» в верхнем Истсайде.  
      Три минуты спустя я стою перед зеркалом в ванной в стиле Энн Сакс и уделяю время оценке симметрии своего лица. Форма плоти на каркасе костей совершенна, и я не чувствую и тени заносчивости, когда думаю, насколько же я привлекателен. Я использую опасную бритву из нержавеющей стали, чтобы удалить малейший намек на щетину с линий своих скул. Бритва сверкает в руке, и я восхищаюсь изгибом костяшек, когда сжимаю пальцы вокруг ее рукоятки. Затем я наношу немного увлажняющего крема «La Mer» и брызгаю одеколоном от «Булгари» за каждое ухо и между сосками.  
      Я варю себе эспрессо в кофеварке «ДеЛонги Примадонна» и съедаю миску хлопьев «Каши Вив Пробиотик для здорового пищеварения» за кухонным столом. Я надеваю свой третий из самых лучших костюмов от Армани и часы «Брейтлинг».  
      Мой галстук красный. Как кровь на лезвии бритвы.  
      Я покидаю дом в 8:30.  
      Я машина.

 

 

      – Большие дела!  
      Я намереваюсь спросить у своего босса, мистера Адлера, что он нахрен имеет в виду, когда говорит дерьмо вроде этого, но потом момент оказывается упущен, и я осознаю, что мне плевать. Я трогаю пальцем свой охотничий нож «Muela Cervus 26 L», лежащий в правом ящике моего стола, и размышляю о том, что сейчас моя техника достаточно хороша, чтобы снять скальп с его лысого черепа меньше, чем за минуту.  
      Я работаю в компании «Сандовер» директором по продажам и маркетингу. На самом деле это все означает, что я главный по убеждению людей, что им что-либо нужно, и затем по принуждению их купить это прежде, чем они осознают, что в действительности оно им не нужно.  
      У меня есть окно с видом. Я смотрю на снующих, словно муравьи, людей на тротуарах внизу и прижимаю пальцы к стеклу, прикидывая, скольких я могу раздавить за раз. Иногда я думаю, какое давление мне понадобится, чтобы ввести руку в человеческое тело до того, как внутренности вывалятся наружу из брюшной полости. Наверное, я должен это погуглить.

 

 

  
       В моем отделе есть сисадмин по имени Сэм Вессон. По какой-то причине его тянет ко мне с первой недели его работы здесь, и я вижу его ежедневно. Думаю, это все из-за того, что он, скорее всего, педик, а я, несомненно, самый привлекательный мужчина, какого он знает.  
      – У вас все еще есть проблемы с Аутлуком? – спрашивает меня Вессон, и я отрываюсь от компьютера, на экране которого в данный момент красуется связанная по рукам и ногам голая женщина, которую хлещут шипованным ремнем. Я не могу слышать ее восхитительные крики, поскольку звук выключен.  
      – Ты должен носить брюки получше, Сэм, – говорю я ему, и парень моментально теряется, получив это вместо ответа на свой вопрос. У него подтянутая и крепкая задница, и если бы я хотел трахнуть какую-нибудь задницу, эта определенно бы подошла.  
      – Простите?  
      – Хаки никому не идет, – я улыбаюсь с закрытым ртом. Когда я был юн, у хорошенькой женщины-ортодонта ушло два года, чтобы выпрямить мои зубы. В свою первую неделю в колледже я встретил женщину, в точности похожую на нее, и удалил ей все зубы ручной дрелью, а после кончил ей на лицо и обматывал ее голову широким резиновым жгутом наподобие повязки, пока у нее не полопались все вены на лбу.  
      Вессон краснеет; кровь так чудесно смотрится под его кожей. Я обнаруживаю, что мне любопытно, какова она на вкус.  
      – Поужинаешь со мной сегодня? – говорю я.  
      Парень бормочет что-то, но не отказывается. Я все равно не знаю, почему его пригласил. Девушка на моем мониторе теряет сознание от боли, но экзекутор не прекращает порку.  
      – В семь, – сообщаю я, отпуская его. – Надень брюки получше.

 

 

      Я мою руки в туалете и отстраненно думаю, как мне убедить мистера Адлера, что отдельные туалеты для начальства – необходимость, когда входит маленький волосатый хоббит из IT-отдела. Он нервно расхаживает вдоль кабинок, и его подавленность меня одновременно смутно возбуждает и вызывает дурноту.  
      – Это была ошибка, простите, мистер Смит, я буду лучше стараться, обещаю.  
      Шум бегущей воды и его голос сливаются в моих ушах в раздражающий гул. Он смотрит на меня: плечи трясутся, а его желтая футболка-поло тошнотворна. Он крутит в руке карандаш, все по кругу и по кругу, вертя вокруг пальцев.  
      – Прекрати это, – говорю я. Мой голос монотонен.  
      – Простите, простите, – повторяет он. Моя кожа покрывается мурашками под классической рубашкой в полоску от «Brooks Brothers». Воздух замерзает. Я делаю глубокий вдох.  
      Карандаш так легко входит в яремную вену. Я сжимаю карандаш в кулаке так же, как сжимаю свой член, и раз за разом втыкаю его в шею мужчины. Кровь выплескивается из нее, и мужчина содрогается в конвульсиях. Он обмочился, и я отклоняюсь, чтобы моча не попала на мои итальянские кожаные туфли «Морески».  
      Я запихиваю труп в одну из кабинок и усаживаю на унитаз. Его конечности разбросаны, точно у марионетки с обрезанными нитками. Его язык высовывается изо рта, похожий на слизняка, и я заталкиваю его обратно в рот трупу указательным пальцем.  
      Я закрываю дверцу кабинки и снова мою руки. Наверное, придется днем сделать маникюр, если будет время. Мои костяшки кажутся немного суховатыми под розово-багряной кровью.  
      Я надеваю свои очки-авиаторы «Oliver Peoples» и направляюсь в рыбный бар «Соблазн», чтобы съесть ланч. Сырые устрицы на вкус напоминают язык – каким я его себе представляю.

 

 

      Покинув офис после работы, я иду в «Bar d’Eau» в «Трамп Сохо» и пью коньяк «Деламейн Пейл энд Драй», который слегка разочаровывает, зато красиво смотрится в стакане. Я вижу, как меня пожирает взглядом худая блондинка на другом конце бара, ее едва скрытая страсть восхитительна. Ее груди задорно торчат под облегающим верхом платья, и она напоминает мне сестру.  
      – Сегодня тебя зовут Джо, – говорю я ей, когда мы поднимаемся на лифте в мой пентхаус.  
      К 18:15 она лежит на спине на моих простынях из полутора тысяч нитей с широко раздвинутыми ногами, а я вбиваюсь своим членом в ее истекающую соками вагину. Девушка издает странные воркующие звуки, которые сбивают меня с ритма, так что я опускаюсь и правой рукой накрываю ее рот. Она начинает хрипеть, когда я кладу большой палец на ее ноздри.  
      Девушка пытается кричать, когда я наклоняю голову и отгрызаю один из ее сосков своими резцами, но ей не хватает воздуха. Я задумчиво жую, смакуя вкус и мечтая о недавнем коньяке, чтобы запить его. Кислое отлично подошло бы к железному привкусу крови.  
      Когда девушка теряет сознание, я привязываю ее к изголовью подтяжками в горошек, которые надевал сегодня: тонкие руки соединены вместе, будто она молится. Я отрезаю ей язык своей острой бритвой, отстраненно осознавая, что ту придется наточить, если я хочу нормально побриться утром. Я определенно не могу прийти в офис, выглядя, словно бездомный бродяга, верно?  
      Момент, когда девушка приходит в себя и в полной мере осознает весь ужас происходящего, – это момент, который особенно мне дорог. Я вырываю ей глаза и моюсь. Скоро должен прийти Сэм Вессон.  
      Вечером накануне своего отъезда в Стэнфорд я поджег Барби Малибу своей сестры и сунул ту ей в наволочку. Джо уже спала, и запах ее горящих волос был таким сладким для моего носа, что я думал, меня вырвет.  
      Во всяком случае, я думаю, что я это сделал. Это звучит как что-то, что я мог бы сделать.

 

 

      Вессон приходит вовремя, что мне нравится. Он одет в тесные серо-синие левисы, что нравится мне еще больше.  
      Он сидит на моем диване, потягивает «Перони» и широко раскрытыми глазами рассматривает стекло и хром. Острое потрясение на его лице почти очаровательно. Он делает глоток, и я, полуприкрыв глаза, наблюдаю, как его кадык ходит вверх-вниз.  
      Вессон прикусывает губу, и я понимаю, что мне интересно, какова она будет на вкус, если я пожую ее. От этой мысли у меня ноют зубы.  
      – У меня были эти сны, – начинает парень. Мои глаза по-прежнему полуприкрыты. У меня тоже есть сны. Огонь, и зубчатые лезвия, и игольно-острые лапки насекомых.  
      – Как мило, – отвечаю я беззаботно.  
      – Дин… я думаю, что был предназначен для чего-то иного.  
      Я встаю и медленно обхожу диван, пока не останавливаюсь прямо за тем местом, где он сидит. Я смотрю вперед, на коридор, который ведет в мою спальню, где лежит девушка без глаз, языка и сосков и с прикрученными к изголовью руками.  
      – Думаю, ты тоже, Дин. Ты… ты был в этих снах.  
      Я обхватываю левой рукой его шею и ощущаю, как он сглатывает. Он тянется к моему прикосновению, как будто это касание мое по праву рождения, а не симптом моей болезни. Другую руку я запускаю в его волосы, которые мягки, как шелк. Я хочу спросить его, каким кондиционером он пользуется.  
      Я в секунду могу сломать ему шею, ощутить треск костей тонкой кожей моих запястий. Я могу нагнуться и вгрызться в сухожилие между его плечом и шеей, пожирать его, пока он не окажется внутри меня. Я могу положить его на труп девушки в моей постели и трахать в задницу, пока его внутренности не выплеснутся на мой аккуратно подстриженный лобок. Я могу держать его в своих руках и бормотать «Сэмми», прижимаясь губами к его лбу, пока весь ужас в мире не исчезнет – и останется лишь ощущение его спящего тела, прижимающегося к моему сердцу.  
      – Ты должен уйти, – говорю я вместо всего этого и роняю руки вдоль тела.  
      – Дин. – Его голос чуть надтреснут.  
      – Ты не знаешь меня, Сэм. Ты не знаешь, на что я способен.  
      Я разворачиваюсь и иду по коридору в свою спальню – не оглядываясь, слушая, как щелкает замок входной двери. Я смотрю на девушку в кровати: кровь стекает из ее глаз подобно слезам. Я отрезаю плаксивой сучке голову мачете и швыряю ее через комнату. Кровь разбрызгивается по стенам цвета яичной скорлупы, и я чувствую себя немного лучше.

 

      Я даже не смотрю на название места, когда захожу в отвратительный бар. Никто из тех, кого я знаю, не ассоциируется с местом подобного сорта, так что вряд ли я буду его кому-то рекомендовать.  
      Я вижу мужчину в другом конце бара, и он встречается со мной взглядом. Он довольно высок, хорошо сложен, с длинными каштановыми волосами, которым бы не помешал визит в парикмахерскую «Калтер Сохо». Он улыбается. У него ямочки. Он подходит.  
      Я впечатываю его лицо в кирпичную стену в переулке за баром, когда трахаю его сзади. Его задница теснее, чем любая из вагин, что я трахал раньше, и трение велико – с одной лишь слюной в качестве смазки. Сначала мужчина кряхтит от боли, когда я вхожу в него, но потом принимает мой член вполне покорно.  
      Я запускаю руки в его волосы, которые и близко не такие мягкие. Этот факт злит меня, и я крепко хватаю его голову и с силой бью ей о стену. Мужчина слабо стонет, и стенки его задницы конвульсивно сжимаются.  
      Он отбивается, так что, трахая, я продолжаю колотить его головой о стену. Я вытаскиваю из него член, не кончив, и мужчина сползает вниз, распластываясь на асфальте. Он держится за голову; кровь сочится между пальцами. Он продолжает стонать, и я даю ему оплеуху тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы заткнуть.  
      Он лежит ничком, пялясь в землю, и я вынимаю из кармана скальпель. Я переворачиваю его, провожу пальцем по его щеке, находя точку, где начинается ямочка, а потом втыкаю скальпель ему в лицо. Тело мужчины содрогается, поэтому я сажусь на его живот, чтобы удержать, пока колю его.  
      – Ч-ч-что, – булькает мужчина сквозь заливающую его глотку кровь.  
      Я колю и колю, свободной рукой вцепившись в недостаточно-мягкие-волосы.  
      – Ты предал меня, хренов лживый сукин сын!  
      Его глаза смотрят на меня с недоумением, и я втыкаю в них скальпель, пока глазные яблоки не съеживаются и не проваливаются, подобно зыбучим пескам. Мое лицо мокрое, и я прижимаюсь им к шее мужчины и дрочу, кончая на его вялый, лежащий на животе член.  
      – Сэмми, Сэмми, – бормочу я, прикусывая щетину на его подбородке. Я зачерпываю свою сперму и размазываю по его изуродованной щеке, а потом слизываю получившуюся смесь. На вкус она как соль.

 

      Я убиваю ночного сторожа в фойе небоскреба «Сандовер» из револьвера с перламутровой рукоятью. Тот валится на стол, как тряпичная кукла.  
      Очередной неудачник в футболке-поло работает допоздна. Он лихорадочно стучит по клавиатуре, пока я не хватаю его за шкирку и не волоку в комнату отдыха, где никогда раньше не бывал. Я засовываю его голову в микроволновку и жду, когда блюдо приготовится.  
      Я бью уборщицу по голове гаечным ключом, сперва брызнув ей в лицо жидкостью для стекол «Виндекс». Она падает на пол, и я потрошу ее ручкой ее собственной швабры. В открывшуюся полость я заливаю чистящее средство.  
      Я издаю первобытный крик и бросаюсь с ломиком на безликие кабинки, круша телефоны, офисные стулья и допотопные компьютеры, мечтая вместо них крушить плоть.  
      Я ловлю свое отражение в оконном стекле – осколок чего-то большего, абстракцию. Трещины змеятся по моему лицу, и я остаюсь с разрушенным эхом того, чем я стал. Маска соскальзывает.  
      Я снова спускаюсь в лобби. Ночной сторож глядит на меня и бодро машет.  
      – Доброй ночи, мистер Смит! – кричит он мне. Он думает, что знает меня. Думает, что видит меня.  
      Я смотрю на него. На то, насколько он не мертв.  
      Я моргаю, и передо мной стоит мистер Адлер. Не говоря ни слова, я сажусь в машину и еду домой.  
      Мистер Адлер ждет меня в моей ванной. Он выглядит недовольным, но на моих руках кровь, а голову переполняют символы, которые жаждут вырваться. Мое сердце дико колотится, когда я начинаю рисовать.

 

 

      Позади меня в ванной стоит еще один человек. Всего лишь минуту назад здесь был мистер Адлер, но свет, который ослепил меня и одновременно позволил видеть, унес его прочь. Я не уверен, пришел ли этот новый человек, чтобы занять его место, но в любом случае на самом деле это меня не волнует. Я подношу окровавленные пальцы к губам и жадно обсасываю их.  
      – Ангелы думают, что знают тебя, Дин. Но это не так. Я всегда знал, что в конце мой мальчик выберет меня. Это твоя судьба.  
      Голос этого мужчины вырывается с шипением. Он и сам похож на змею, и это чувство пронизывает меня до мозга костей, что странно, потому что обычно я вообще ничего не чувствую.  
      – Ты мое совершенное животное, Дин. Наконец-то ты стал всем, чем, как я знал, ты можешь быть.  
      Зрачки в глазах мужчины исчезают, пока я смотрю на его отражение в зеркале, – и внезапно остается лишь белизна. Она смывает красное, и шум в моей голове утихает. Я перестаю сосать пальцы.  
      – У нас с тобой целая вечность впереди, Дин, прямо тут. Представь все возможности.  
      Это не имеет значения. Я проснусь завтра в 7:00, и посмотрю в это зеркало, и стану тем, чем, как думает мир, я должен быть. Стану тем, что, как знает человек с белыми глазами, есть ложь. Я натяну свою маску.  
      Я смываю кровь со своих рук и наношу крем «La Mer» на кожицу вокруг ногтей, чтобы та не потрескалась от пересыхания.  
      Я завожу будильник и сплю без сновидений в первый раз за сорок лет. Я не могу заставить себя вспомнить или забыть.

 

 


End file.
